


Who's the Winner?

by SanDee



Series: Who's the Winner? - Trilogy [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Arguments, Denial, Disappointment, Drama, F/M, Kissing, Language, Lies, Sex, Smut, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDee/pseuds/SanDee
Summary: The Reader meets some of the Cast Members again and things get difficult for her.





	1. OH - MY - GOD

**Author's Note:**

> notes: containing even more 21+ matters this time, (drama baby drama),  
> again the Reader is in the middle of some fantastic and weird things happening,  
> this time you'll get some sexy times, with whom? SPOILERS! ;-)

*ring-ring, ring-ring*  
(Y/N) looked at her phone and smiled, swiping the screen, starting facetime. “Hello gorgeous!” Rich greeted her with a broad, bearded smile. “Hiii, waz up? You never facetime me, what happened?” “Cant a man call a woman out of pure adoration and friendship?” he asked with a smolder and (Y/N) laughed “NOOO, not if his name is Richard Speight jr.” He was proud of her, it had taken her a while to pronounce his last name correctly. Not because she wasn't able to, but because she always forgot to say it right. But now she was used to saying it the correct way and he liked that. “Well... maybe I got good news for you?!” “Really? What is that then?” His smile was lightening up his entire face and his eyes started to glimmer, he was so happy. “You made it!” he said but she didn't understand what he was talking about. “I'm back!!” she widened her eyes “The Trickster is back on the show!” “OH MY GOOOOOD!!!! Riiiiich this is so amazing, I can't believe it, what changed their minds?” she was beaming with joy now.  
“They bought the script you and Rob worked on and now I'm back.” he smiled “Thanks to you the return of Gabriel was demanded by so many fans and also the cast, that they simply had to give in. They pushed it aside saying they didn't have the right story yet, but here comes Rob, smashing a script on their tables that they couldn't turn down.” “Gosh this is so amazing, oh Rich you must be over the moon with this. When will you start filming?” He smirked “That is actually the best part. After they had bought the script and talked terms, Rob told them that it was co-written by you and that they had to fly you in, so you could witness your script come to life!”

(Y/N) leaned back in her seat, staring at the tiny screen in disbelieve “Say whaaat?” she must have been fantasizing “You are invited to Vancouver to visit the set and watch the episode been filmed.” he smiled and she knew he wasn't joking. She covered her mouth with one hand, then the second, then she covered her face and then her cheeks and she looked at Rich on her phone. “Am I dead and in heaven?” He laughed, she was so cute when she was excited.  
Rich's laptop rang with the familiar skype sound and he turned to activate the video chat. It was Rob who greeted him. “Did you call (Y/NN)?” he asked and Rich pointed towards his phone. “Wait, I set it up so you can see her.” he turned the screen so you, him and Rob were forming a triangle. “Hey (Y/NN)” he waved and yelled smiling. He could hardly see her on his screen, the phone was too small. “They bought our script!” he raised his arms and she grinned. “Why are you referring to it as our script, I don't even know what script you mean or what story you sold. We only ever talk and then you finish those scripts on your own, without letting me know what actually happens.” she crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. Rich laughed, Rob could barely see her pout.  
“It's the story about Gabriel and Candy fighting over the Winchesters and the darkness.” “OH! Great... but Candy has never been introduced, so...” “She will be now, I wrote a perfect way for her to make an entrance that no one will forget.” “And Gabriel comes back... and they fight about the Win-Twins and darkness...” “Yup!” “Is there actually any screentime left for the brothers?” she laughed, knowing how huge the fight between the two Tricksters was.   
“Did you tell her the other good news?” Rob asked looking at Rich and he jumped in “Yes, I only just told her she is invited to visit the set and view the episode being shot.” he smiled once more at the phone he had now taken in his hand. “Listen gorgeous, I will set up everything for you and hit you back with the dirty little details. You go get some time off work for the last two weeks of October OK?!” she nodded and smiled “I can't believe this... we finally get the Trickster back... we get YOU back!” the look on her face melted his heart, he knew it meant as much to her as it meant to him and he couldn't wait to be back in the saddle. “I call you later again OK?” “Alright, bye Rob!” she yelled and blew Rich a kiss before she disconnected the call.

“Dude, what was that about? You didn't tell her?” “Do you remember what happened last time? If I told her now, she wouldn't even step on the plane, so NO I didn't tell her. She will get the idea once she's with us in Vancouver.” Rich rubbed his beard and Rob didn't look happy, he hated to have a secret from her.  
(Y/N) was jumping through her apartment, she couldn't believe it, in only two weeks she would be on a real film set, exactly what she always wanted. See the magic behind the curtain, see what it really is about making a movie or TV show. She couldn't await to set food on these holy grounds.

 


	2. Hello again

Rich spotted (Y/N) immediately when she walked out of the restricted area of the airport. He waved her over and she was stunned by his looks, he was already styled like Gabriel. Hair shorter, shaved face and the clothes were similar. Did he come to pick her up in the middle of a take or something?  
“Hello gorgeous!” he greeted her with a wiggle of his brows, before he wrapped her into his arms, lift her up and kissed her several times on the cheek. He had missed her, even though they texted on a daily basis and skyped whenever Rob and Matt came over to his place. “Why are you here? I thought someone from the studio would pick me up.” “Yeah well, they broke the set and I had some time to kill.” he shrugged and pulled an arm around her shoulders. “So that's why you're looking like that!” she pointed at his clothes and he winked.  
They walked outside and got into a car from the studio, while driver put her suitcase in the trunk. During the drive Rich helped her understand the contract she had to sign, which swore her to secrecy. She wasn't allowed to talk about anything regarding the filming, the show and its current or upcoming events and the actors that were on set filming. Everything needed to be top secret. As soon as she was certain not to sign her own death certificate she put her name on the contract and put it back into the envelope, giving it to the driver so he could take care of it.  
“Are we going to the hotel first?” “Nope, straight to the set.” “OMG I look like crap!” she looked down on herself. “No you don't!” “I'm wearing sweat pants and a hoodie!” “You look cute, no one cares, trust me, they're all busy anyways.” She rolled her eyes at him and turned to look out the window to finally lay eyes on the country she was new to.

As soon as they got to the set, she was given a pass, that entitled her to sneak around wherever she wanted to. When they walked over to the stage they were currently shooting on she immediately saw Jensen in the Directors chair. “Jensen is directing your episode?” she asked Rich with a major smile on her face. “Yeah, he insisted upon on it!” he smiled back and they quietly walked over, seeing Jared on stage acting a scene in a police department. (Y/N) was so excited, she thought her heart would jump out of her chest any second. *Oh no wait, they already did that on the show!*  
“CUT!” Jensen got up and walked over to Jared giving him some instructions and Rich walked (Y/N) over to Rob who was seated at the other side of the camera. “(Y/NN)YY!!!” he jumped out of his chair and onto the young woman approaching him. They hugged tight and long. It's been 5 month since the Convention in Rome. “It's so good to see youuuu!” he was really happy to see his newest friend in Person again. They grew really close after the con. They texted and emailed a lot, had secret little skype video chats to discuss stories and write together. He loved her creativity, she would always come up with something when he was stuck, no matter what it was. Even though he couldn't tell her anything about a story or its characters, because it was secret, she always found a way to help him out. She also was fantastic as a destruction for when he had a blockade. She was a true muse!  
“How was your flight sweetheart?” “Not too bad, I was able to sleep a little and was online for most of the time, so it wasn't as bad as usual.” she winked at him and he smiled back at her. Rich had walked away for a moment and told Jensen that (Y/N) had arrived. Rob meanwhile, handed her her very own script. “For you!” he was beaming with happiness when he gave the pages to her and she laughed. “Thank you.” she looked down and saw the title, but more importantly, she saw her name on it. It was incredible and really hard to wrap her mind around it. “God... I still cant believe this.” she let her fingertips run over the ink and Rob smiled at her. “You deserve it (Y/NN), you did an amazing job!” “Yeah we'll see how much you had to change it, so they would like and buy it.” she chuckled.

“Hey (Y/N)...” a deep voice came from behind her and she immediately knew it was Jensen. Would it be awkward to face him after what happened last between them? Well maybe not, he was an actor after all, so he would know how to mask it and she would try to just smile. She turned to face him and he was smiling softly at her. “Hi Jensen...” she said and her face blushed, damn face! He hugged her and she hid her face in his shoulder, smelling his amazing scent. He was a really delicious piece of man, how could anyone not want him? Rich had told her everything about his divorce after it was final. He needed someone to talk because he was still incapable of understanding that this couple split up and that one betrayed the other. (Y/NN) didn't know them but found it awful nonetheless. Of course there's always two sides of a story and she was sure there must have been more problems between them, but still, she liked Jensen and hoped he would get over this quickly and could look forward again.  
“You ready for this?” he asked when he release her and motioned his hand towards the stage. “Well yes, of course, that's what I always wanted!” Jensen looked a bit puzzled at her, remembering how much talking it had cost Mark to make her go on stage. “I hope you won't mind me asking a hell lot of questions!” she walked past him and looked at the busy stage. Jared getting a touch up by the make up girl, technicians fixing the lights, it was amazing. “As long as you got your lines down, you can ask as many questions as you want!” he smiled at her and she froze on the spot. *What did he say?* She slowly turned around “What did you say?” she could see Rich shifting his position form the corner of her eye and immediately knew something was off, something was left unspoken. Rich tried to walk a few steps but was stopped by Rob's voice “You still haven't told her??” he was really mad at him now, hands stemmed on his hips and anger displayed across his face. “Tell me WHAT?” she spat at Rob and his posture fell a little. “Look (Y/NN)...” he motioned forward, trying to take her hands, but she backed off. “No... NO....NOOOOO!!!!!” she quickly walked over to Rich and pulled him around on his harm. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE???” she was yelling and absolutely everyone on set stopped in their tracks.

 

 

 


	3. The situation

"Wait, you told her to come over, but not what for?” Jensen asked Rob and he sighed. “Rich told her she was invited because she co-wrote the episode.” “So she doesn't even know she is supposed to play Candy?” Rob shook his head.  
“Look I am Sorry, but you would have never agreed to come here if I had told you before. And given the fact that you're perfect for the role I couldn't risk you turning it down!” She couldn't believe the words she just heard. “AT LEAST I WOULD HAVE HAD A CHOICE!!” Rich was the best friend she had had in the past 5 month and she trusted him, loved him, but now she found out he was just lying to her for his advantage, how many lies might he have told her in all that time? She didn't know what more to say, she wanted to shout at him, punch him, but actually she just wanted to cry, she felt so betrayed, so insecure and hurt. The one thing she had always told him she was scared of, was when people disappointed her. Because she caught them lying, because she caught them doing something major without even mentioning it to her, or because she found out she wasn't their “best” friend, even though they always told her she was. Being disappointed like that always made her doubt herself and lose her trust in those people and their friendship. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Why Rich, why him of all people, why so soon after finding him? Wasn't it already enough to have found the perfect man, but he was living across the globe from her?  
“Did you really have to lie to me Rich? There was really no other way that you could think of? Am I really that kind of a horrible person you thought you had to lie to me to get what you wanted?” she just looked at him and spoke quietly, but with a lot of anger in her tone. Rob was feeling his heart break and hated himself for not telling her himself. He was her friend, but he trusted Rich when he said he wanted to tell her and would take care of the how and when. Jensen felt uncomfortable in between this scene. He could totally relay to (Y/N) for questioning her friendship with Rich, trust was a big thing and if you cant trust someone with such a little thing, how about bigger stuff, like falling in love with someone else and breaking up with your husband in a mannered way instead of cheating on him and spitting on your marriage! He took a deep breath.  
“(Y/NN)...” Jensen called her and she turned to face him. “I am sorry, but we have a schedule and I really need to talk to you about a lot of things for the role, so... please... come with me!” he held out his hand and she understood that he was not just doing his job, but also offering her a way out of this situation right now. (Y/N) took another glance at Rich and then Rob, her eyes glistening, then she took Jensen hand and he lead her away from the set.

Jensen didn't really know what to do or what to say, all he knew was, (Y/NN) really was the best to play Candy AND there was no time to find another actress to play her. So what now? He thought quickly and opted for the mask and costume Trailer. Jillian would probably still be there and she already had ideas for Candy and was keen to meet her creator. Maybe this would get (Y/N) back into a happier mood and maybe also do the trick in getting her to like the idea of playing Candy herself.  
He knocked on the door of the trailer and opened it “Jill? ---- Jill you still here?” “Yes I'm in the back Jensen.” he pulled (Y/N) into the trailer behind him and then finally loosened his grip on her hand. “This is our costume designer Jill, she is the best trust me. She was all eyes and ears when it came to Candy, I'm sure you guys will work out a great look for her.” he smiled softly at (Y/N) and she just looked blankly at him. “Hey there!” a woman popped up between the isles of clothing and smiled brightly at her two visitors. “This is (Y/N), she created Candy the Trickster and co-wrote this episode. (Y/NN) this is Jill.” he introduced the women to each other and they shook hands smiling. “OH MA GOSH!! Candy is sooo amazing, I love her, I wanna know everything about her, I instantly had so many ideas of how to dress her when we did the reading of the episode, I cannot wait for you to tell me all her secrets.” Jill seemed genuinely in love with the character and (Y/N) smiled at her, before she gave Jensen a certain look of *I see what you did there*. He raised his brows and backed away towards the door. “Well then I leave you girls to it, see ya later!” and off he went.

Rich wanted to explain and try to make (Y/N) forgive him, see it his way, but she walked away with Jensen and maybe it was better that way. She really seemed distraught and it was his fault, so giving her a break was probably the better choice. “YOU SAID YOU TELL HER!!” Rob hissed at his friend and Rich just held his hands up in defense. “I would have.” “WHEN??? She is already here, on the set, was handed her script, like how were you gonna tell her before she would have found out the way she just did? What is wrong with you Dude? She's devastated!” Rob turned away from his pal and rubbed his bearded face. He really was disappointed and angry. Rich usually wasn't like that, so what was the problem? “I'm gonna fix it, don't worry.” Rich sighed, knowing he messed up big time and actually not knowing how to fix it. “You better!” Rob spat and left him standing in front of the stage with everyone looking at him. He rubbed his neck and turned, realizing the workers and Jared looking at him. “WHAT??? Never seen a douche before?” he walked away to find (Y/N) and fix what he had broken.

Jill and (Y/N) got along quite well and (Y/N) forced herself to push the negative thoughts away. There really was no time for this now and it wasn't Jill's fault, so why whine in front of her.  
(Y/N) was very interested in Jill's thoughts and ideas about Candy and wanted to hear and see all of it, before judging or telling her about her own ideas. Jill appreciated this and quickly got her dressed in all kinds of vibrant colors.  
(Y/N) was standing in front of the full body mirror and looked at herself in a reddish kind of tutu, combined with denim hot pants, purple leggings, a denim vest and a lime green tank top. “I thought she could wear orange chucks and we put lots of colored extensions in her hair and...” “OK stop!” Jill widened her eyes and looked at the woman in front of her in shock. “You hate it, don't you?” “No.” (Y/N) shook her head smiling and turned to face the costume designer. “I don't hate it, you are thinking in the same direction I do, it's just too much. This look makes me feel like Cindy Lauper in the 80's.” she laughed and Jill grinned. “I guess I just got carried away a little.” (Y/N) nodded and looked back in the mirror. “I think we can totally work with this and find Candy's look within these colors and match it with the style of the Supernatural Universe.”  
Both women roamed the isles of clothing and talked a lot about what (Y/N) had in mind and how she wanted the standing out factor but within the realms of Supernatural. Jill was amazing, she pulled the right clothes within minutes and transformed ideas into reality. “That's it!!! This is amazing, the perfect look for her.” (Y/N) said and turned and twisted in front of the mirror again. Jill was standing beside her and pulled and fiddled with the one or other piece of clothing. “Too bad no one from the mask is still here...” “Not a problem!” (Y/N) smirked at the costume designer and sat down on one of the make up tables. “I'm a make up artist.” she smiled and Jill was excited. “Really?? OMG this is going to be the best night of my life!” she sat down next to her new best friend and together they discussed the make up look and hairstyle for Candy once more. Luckily Jill did know a few tricks in hair styling, because that really wasn't (Y/N)'s strength, and within another hour Candy the Trickster came to life.   
Like on queue Jensen knocked on the trailer door, asking for entrance.

 

 

 


	4. Candy the Trickster

Jensen entered the Trailer followed by Jared who hadn't had a chance to welcome (Y/N) on set yet. When they came in, Jill greeted them with a big smile. “Where's (Y/NN)?” Jensen asked and Jill looked at him disappointed. “She didn't feel well and left shortly after you brought her here.” she turned to face one of the wardrobes immediately, otherwise the boys would have seen her grin. “She's gone?” Jensen asked shocked and Jared patted his shoulder. “Guess she was really hurt after all.” Jensen had hoped this would work and he definitely had hoped she would come to him if she really wasn't gonna do it. He needed to go to her hotel and talk to her. If not for the show, at least as a... Friend?!  
“Why didn't you call me when she left?” “Sorry, I didn't know I had to.” Jill shrugged her shoulders and looked through the isles to see if (Y/N) had already disappeared through the side door. She was gone. “Well, if there's nothing more I can do for you guys, I would like to call it a night.” she grabbed her purse and both men cleared the way to the door to let her exit first. They closely followed her outside.

“My, my, my... look at what the cat dragged by... If that's not the Win-Twins!” both men turned around and saw a female leaning in a shadow against the Trailer. She was dressed in a dark-green, almost black, tailored coat that had knee length. Underneath she wore a under-bust corset in black with red cherries printed on it and a plain white sleeveless blouse to go with. Dark blue boot cut jeans and dark purple, Victorian style boots finished her look. She stepped out of the shadow and smirked at the two tall men, who were totally stunned by her appearance. Jill was thrilled to witness the reactions of J2.  
(Y/N)'s hair was about a little over shoulder length by now and the women had curled it and pinned some strands from the front onto the back. Her hair color was a warm chocolate brown with dark pink extensions in it for highlighting. Her make up was simple, but dramatic around the eyes, some smokey eye action and false lashes to make the bright pink contacts pop even more. Just a bit of contouring and blush and a berry tone as gloss for her lips.

“(Y/NN)... I thought you... You look amazing! I knew you would make Candy awesome, but this is beyond imagination.” Jensen was mesmerized. Once again this German woman had managed to get into Jensen's head.  
Jared was totally happy to finally say Hello to (Y/N) and stepped closer to her. “WOW!!” he rubbed a hand over his mouth and looked her up and down before he took one of her hands with his and made her spin slowly. “This is super incredible.... you look like... pure FUN and CHAOS!” he smiled bright at her and she smiled back. He then bent down and gently braced her into a bear hug. When he loosened his grip he looked down at her and widened his eyes. He softly took her chin in one of his hands and stunned “Jensen come see this, this is huge!!” Jared was referring to the pink lenses who surprisingly didn't look comic-like, but very natural, just like her eye color really was pink.  
Jensen stepped closer and bent over a bit, right next to his pal, but when (Y/N) suddenly looked in his eyes the air around him started crackling. It wasn't her eye color but still it was her eyes and her look and truly the look she was giving him was sending electric impulses all through his spine.  
“Oh my god...” she gripped Jensen shirt and moved her face closer to his, there was barely an inch between their noses “...this is the first time I get a chance to really look at your eyes... They are so damn beautiful! OH-MY-GOD!! You know you're killing your fans with these right?!” Her eyes flicked from side to side taking in the shades of Jensen's green eyes and stunning about them.  
“I love green eyes, don't you love green eyes?” she shortly looked at Jared and then back to Jensen “I love green eyes, they're always different and they... do your eyes change color?” she suddenly stepped back and tilted her head to one side asking this question very seriously. Jensen stopped and blinked.  
(Y/N) raised her arms and started laughing “I DID IT!!! I BROKE HIM!!! OMG I DID IT!!! AAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHA..... I GOT THE “SO DONE JENSEN FACE”!!!” she was jumping up and down and while Jared laughed about her, Jensen was even more confused.

“Calm down will ya?! There is no such thing!” Jensen played it down but (Y/N) just nodded heavily. “Yes there is, at least to me there is, but to others there is too. There's the “Meanwhile Misha Memes” and then there's “Adorkable Jared”, oh no wait, that's not really a thing, just for me, but Meanwhile Misha is real, I swear people have created the most funny memes of him doing bullshit... and then there is YOU!” she looked at Jensen “There is tons of gifs from Dean when he just stops and blinks and is 200% done with whatever just happened. I call them So done Jensen faces, because you are in fact doing it in real life too and to me it always seemed like you were doing it in the show... you know you... I mean YOUYOU!” “Wait, what do you mean by “adorkable”?” “You're nothing but a big loon Jared, for reals, whenever there is gifs or little videos about you from a convention, you are doing something incredible dorky, but you are so sweet at the same time that it makes you just adorkable.” Jared blushed a little, he knew he was kinda like a Derp, but that people thought about it as adorable or cute didn't come to his mind, when he wondered what his fans liked about him.  
“Enough, we got work to do.” Jensen made a serious face and pulled (Y/N) with him passing Jared. “You go home, I need you at 9am on set.” Jared waved at (Y/N) who stumbled confused behind Jensen. “JILL!! GREAT WORK, SEE YOU TOMORROW!” he waved his free hand in the air signing Jill to go home. “Erm... erm... can you probably tell me what work we got to do?” “Shots!”

 


	5. It's hard to say I'm sorry

After a whole lot of photos taken and a screen test done, Jensen would actually start filming with (Y/N) right away. She had no time to prepare and more important, no time to over think, so he passed her the script and made her learn a few lines of single shots she would have to film now. He send home who wasn’t necessary and took his time to make (Y/N) feel as comfortable as possible with this new situation. He wasn’t just a great director and actor, but he was also a great friend. He explained everything to her, told her where to stand, what not to do, how to get into the “mood” and pushed her self esteem to a point where she would actually ask him to finally get the camera rolling, because she couldn’t wait to become Candy.  
After a really long evening and half a night, Jensen was satisfied with the outcome of (Y/N)'s first few takes. She did really good and she became more confident with time. She learned quickly and understood what he wanted from her, it just took her a bit to translate this into a performance. She wasn’t used to acting and he was giving her the time she needed to adjust to this new experience. He was certain that she would manage these days of shooting well and she would find her inner Candy.

Jensen walked her back to the wardrobe trailer to change and pick up her stuff and again he uplifted her with compliments and fair criticism, telling her she wasn’t as bad as she thought she would be. Throughout their ride back to the hotel (Y/N) asked him all kinds of questions about acting and also the difference about him directing an episode instead of just being in it. He was impressed with her thirst for knowledge and answered all her questions happily. Also he enjoyed having her all for himself and getting to know her better. He suggested to have a night snack together, because both missed dinner, and talk about the upcoming day and its scenes.  
When they arrived at the hotel they were greeted by Rich and Rob who were sat in the lobby, chatting over a bottle of beer. Rich got up immediately when he saw (Y/N) and at that point Jensen knew the snack was canceled. He said his quick goodbyes and left, closely followed by Rob.

“Hey...” Rich greeted (Y/N) shy. “Hey...” she replied simply. This was it, this was the confrontation that was overdue. (Y/N) would have loved to leave him there and just walk up to her room, but she needed to face this situation, otherwise working with him tomorrow would be even more awkward.  
“I am really sorry for not telling you the truth (Y/NN)! I really am... I told you why I thought I had to do it, but this doesn’t justify my actions or make them right. I hate for you to be mad at me and I certainly never meant to hurt you or make you feel like you can't trust me. Please I... I know that I might have lost your unconfined trust, but... god I hope I haven’t lost you and destroyed our friendship completely.” he stepped closer to her and laid his hands on her upper arms, while he looked into her eyes with fear.  
(Y/N) let him talk and listened carefully, watched his facial expressions and hoped she could find out if he really meant what he said. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and tried to aim herself for a fight, that obviously wasn’t necessary. When he caressed her bare arms and looked really hurt and scared at her she did believe him. “You're damn right you lost my trust... at least... my absolute trust... Rich... making new friends in general is nothing that comes easy for me, so what do you think how I felt becoming friends with actors that can make people believe in whatever they want them to believe?” Rich let his head sink in shame and closed his eyes for a moment. This hit deep. He really messed up. “I forgive you, but you should know that I will never forget this... even if I wanted to I couldn’t, that’s not how my stupid brain works!” “I'm so sorry gorgeous!” he said rueful before he wrapped her in a tight hug. The moment she hugged him back he was so relieved he hadn’t lost her completely, he would have never forgiven himself.

 


	6. Time to shine

The next day was a blast. Even though (Y/N) was again somewhat shy and reluctant in the beginning, she quickly thawed up and enjoyed working with J2 and Rich so much she actually didn’t even want a lunch break.   
Jensen was super happy with the outcome of scenes, even if they might have had to film more takes than usual. The end result was so worth it!  
They also got a lot of Gag Reel material and Jensen personally would make sure that Candy was part of it.  
Seeing her and Rich get along like best buddies made him happy, because that way it was a lot easier and more fun to work together. Their on screen chemistry was remarkable. This Trickster couple was insanely good! He could totally see an entire episode about those two causing mayhem and getting the brothers all worked up. Maybe after this episode would air and they would get the feedback from their audience, there was hope for more Candy in the future.

The day ended in the blink of an eye and even if they had worked from early morning until late at night, it felt like it was all over way too quickly. All the small scenes with Candy and or Gabriel and or one of the the brothers, had been wrapped up. All that was left now was the big scene. Gabriel's return!  
This scene would be filmed tomorrow and would take up almost all day, because it was a long scene with lots of dialogue, all 4 together in this one scene, so lots of repeats with different camera angles.  
And also... The kiss! Candy and Gabriel would kiss in that scene. Jensen wondered if (Y/N) had actually gotten to that scene in the script yet and if she had already talked to Rich about it. He could hardly imagine she was comfortable with it, but she hadn’t mentioned it so far. He was a little bit concerned.

When all four sat down at the hotel bar for a very late dinner, Jensen carefully tried to bring the Kiss up and see how (Y/N) would react. “Have you already learned your lines for tomorrow young Lady?” he asked with a Big Daddy like undertone and she laughed at him. “Well no! 'Cause if I had, I wouldn’t have had room in my tiny brain for today's lines, duh!!” she rolled her eyes and laughed. “But I have read it a few times, so it should be no Problem learning them in the morning. I guess my memory will recognize the words already.” she smiled and quickly looked at her glass of wine.  
“So you know whats coming up?” Jensen asked and got the other men intrigued about what he was going for. (Y/N) looked at him and nodded “Yes... I know that Rich and I have to kiss tomorrow.” her facial expression clearly wasn’t happy, but she at least didn’t seem to be terrified.  
Jared and Rich gasped a little, both had completely forgotten about THIS part of the scene.  
“Good, so I guess as a good director I should shoo you all to bed now, so I can drain the best performances from you tomorrow!” he laughed and the rest joined in.

The next morning Jensen had decided not to film the scene in its actual order. There were way too many angles they needed to film to stick with the time schedule how it was set anyways. He also thought that it might be best if they wouldn’t have to start with the Tricksters kissing right away. It would probably be better to warm (Y/N) up a little and get her in this fantastic mood from the other day, before he would force her to make out in front of strangers and a camera. The look on her face last night told him she wasn’t too keen about this part.  
As all four arrived on set, they were greeted by no other than Mark Sheppard himself. He came over to film a few small scenes that would be needed for the next episode, but collided with his own schedule. So he came in for the day to film them with the second unit.  
(Y/N) and Mark were both pleased to see each other again. He had no idea about Candy and this episode and he was thrilled for her to be a part of the team now as well as having co-written that episode. Of course he was also happy for his good pal Rich to be back from the dead.

“OK lets start then!” Jensen rubbed his hands and everyone got rolling. He would start with Jared and Rich close ups, cause they would finish in the wardrobe and make-up trailer first. When (Y/N) was transformed into Candy again he would go for the group shots, then close ups of him and her and at last the kiss.  
Before (Y/N) followed the others to the make-up trailer she quickly pulled Mark aside and whispered with him. “Mark... wait a second please!” she looked super concerned and Mark was confused about what to expect. “What is it Darling?” “I will have a kissing scene later today and I have no friggin clue how or what to do... help?!” her eyes were pleading him and he was stunned by this revelation. “Who will you be kissing?” “Rich... its a Trickster thing.” “Have you asked him, I'm sure he would be glad to help you an...” “NO! No... please Mark, cant you teach me how to do it? It's so awkward for me... all these people on set, Jared and Jensen and all will watch me kissing my buddy! I can hardly even imagine this... how am I gonna do it? How does film kissing work?” Mark smiled softly at her and caressed her shoulder. “Don't you worry luv, go get changed and focus on your job, I will take care of this in the lunch break OK?” “Thank you so much Mark!” she hugged him tight and he hugged her back.

The day went down as planned, all the close ups were done and also some of the group shots. Now it was actually time for the main thing. The Kiss and the big dialogues. But for now Jensen ordered their Lunch break. “Listen (Y/NN), there are Trailers way in the back that are empty, go take some time to rest OK, no one will disturb you there and we won't be going on for at least another two hours.” She wondered why he only offered this to her, but actually she already knew why. He could read her pretty well and he had sensed that she was scared of what would be coming next. So she nodded thankfully and left their set.  
Quickly she walked over to the stage Mark was filming on and told him where to find her, so they could practice the kiss. She was super nervous, kissing him wouldn’t be really anyhow better than kissing Rich, but at least she had no feelings for him. Mark told her to go get to the trailer, he would be following her eventually.

 

 


	7. The Kiss

(Y/N) had not been a big fan of the idea of kissing Rich, especially not on camera. It was awkward and wrong and weird and wrong and... If only she had no feelings for him, it would maybe be less terrifying. But she had agreed to the “terms and conditions” of being Candy and filming Supernatural, so now she had to do it. Boy oh boy, was she nervous. Not just about film-kissing with a whole crew watching her, or having to kiss her friend who she was secretly in love with, but she was hating the fact that people she considered friends were on the set too and if it would play out the way her life usually did, she would have to do the kiss over and over again, because she would mess up. And on top of that, everyone at home would come to see this too in a few month.

She was pacing up and down the trailer. Damn this was horrible, hopefully Mark would stick to his word and show up soon. Talking to him about the technical way of kissing on set and then practicing it, would maybe calm her down and make her more self confident about the whole situation. She had been kissed by him before, she liked him as a pal and she had no romantic or sexual feelings for him what so ever. (Y/N) had high hopes on him teaching her to do it correctly and manage to survive the scene.  
She had already put her extensions aside and got the contacts out, her eyes really needed a break and before going back to set she would have to get fixed anyways, so no need to stay Candy for the practice.

*knock-knock*  
“God thanks...” she said to herself, rushing to open the door. “Hey....” (Y/N) stood in the door frame, like she was struck by lightning. “Mark said you wanted to see me?” Her eyes were wide, her mouth hung open and she stammered when she watched Rich enter the trailer. “Did I? I don't remember that...” she closed the door and turned to follow him. Rich turned to face his friend and looked a bit puzzled. “He said you wanted to practice the upcoming scenes...”  
She raised her brows “I asked him to te... prac... I wanted Mark!” Rich was confused for a moment. “Why would you ask him? He's not even in the scene... If there's anything I can help you with, I'm there for you, I thought you knew that, (Y/NN)!” his brows were furrowed and he almost looked a bit hurt. “It's not that Rich...” she run her hands over her face and head and tried to sort her thoughts to find a way to tell him what she probably should have told him since she found out about this scene. “Well then tell me what it is..” he looked at her, wondering.

“I've never kissed someone just for fun, or that I wasn't in love with. I have never film-kissed and certainly not in front of a whole crew staring at me, while I kiss a friend. That's so totally awkward! I... I don't know Rich, it's just... I wish I wouldn't have to do it.” a huge sigh left her lips after it was outspoken and she sat down on the bed. She didn't know how he would react, if he would be offended, hurt, laugh or just leave... but at least she had told him the truth.  
He kneeled down before her and made her look at him. “It's OK when you're not comfortable with the scene, these things happen. I understand that it's weird for you to kiss someone while it's been filmed and all, we all felt like that the first time we had to do it, but believe me, no one will stare or laugh or anything... It's our job to kiss and it's the crews job to film it, end of story!” he got up and pulled her with him. “Look gorgeous, I brought this on you, so let me help you get through this, OK?!” he winked at her and smiled. (Y/N) smiled back and hoped it would be all easy peasy and quickly over.

“So listen, the whole thing is absolutely unspectacular and more technical than anything else. All we have to do is kiss each other on the lips and make it look like we're completely passionate about it. No french kissing of course... unless you like it that way!” he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked cheeky, hiding his own nervousness. (Y/N) just rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Awwww common!! A lil joke from one Trickster to the other!” he pricked her arms with his index fingers. “Ja ja schon gut!” she giggled. “OK so, the scene says I'm on the other side of the room when you suddenly appear and after a moment of shock I just run over, grab your face and kiss you...” “Yeah, you wanna do it that way?” She nodded and went to the back of the trailer right next to the bed, while Rich walked all to the front to bring as much distance between the two of them as technically possible. The Trailer wasn’t as huge as Jared's or Jensen's, but it fulfilled its purpose of guest stars having a place to chill, nap or prepare.

As usual it only took Rich a second to get into character and with a snip of his fingers he signaled his appearance and smiled like the Trickster, saying his lines. (Y/N) took those seconds to take a last deep breath while she tried to prepare her mind to JUST DO IT.  
She pretend to be shocked and gasped a few times before she quickly strode over to Rich and took his face in her hands. She closed the distance between their faces and... backed off! “I'm sorry, I can't!” she turned and ran a hand over her mouth. “It's OK gorgeous no problem, try again right away.” he softly pushed and signed her to go back on her position, but she just looked at him with worried eyes. “No over thinking, back on 1 go!” he commanded and she got back to her spot. This must have been the directing side of him.

Again Rich snapped his fingers, said his line and (Y/N) gasped in shock, then quickly got over to him. But again, she took his face in her hands and couldn't bring herself to kiss him. She was annoyed now. Rich felt this and took her hand before she could walk away from him. “OK without the scene!” he said and pulled her tight. One arm around her waist, his other hand on her cheek pulling her closer to his face. *smack* He quickly pecked her lips and was greeted with widened eyes and raised brows. “I can help you, just... let me guide you...” he said nose to nose with her, looking straight into her beautiful (Y/EC) eyes.  
She nodded lightly and tried not to give away how excited and shocked she was. Her heart was beating like a jungle drum, she did her best to keep her breathing steady and the shaking low. She was so close to him, so very close and he would kiss her... but it wouldn't mean anything...  
“Close your eyes...” Rich whispered and slowly let his lips move over hers until her eyes were closed and he closed his. He did his job! He kissed her slowly, showed her how its done. Technique! His lips kissed hers, he changed pace, direction, kissed her upper lip, her lower lip, both lips and she followed. She learned fast, she understood what he was doing and joined him more with every second. “It's still weird.” she mumbled into the kissing “You ruin the mood!” he mumbled back and she started laughing, so they stopped. Seeing her laugh whole heartedly made him smile too, he didn't like it when she was tense or uncomfy. “See! It wasn't that bad... I'm a real good kisser.” he grinned and she laughed even more.

“I bet I looked like an idiot and not like a woman that just kissed the man of her life after she believed him dead and he reappeared!” “Don't be so hard on yourself gorgeous, we can fix that. If only you lose your fear of kissing me on camera, I'm sure we can get the rest right too.” he winked. “Yeah but I'd prefer to get it completely right before we actually film the scene, cause I really don't want to end up doing it over and over again, while Jensen tells me how to kiss you and everyone is waiting for another cigarette break.” “Well I would offer to judge your facial expression, but I can hardly do that while I kiss you... unless you're down for some filming action!” he again wiggled his brows and smirked cheeky, while pulling out his cellphone. “Perv!” “Only for professional reasons...” “Perv!” “Just for work, no hidden agenda!” “PEEERV!!” she laughed and grabbed the phone from him. He tried to get it back, but she held it as far away from him as possible. He wrapped himself around her and tried to hold her still while he also tried to reach his phone. She twisted her arm behind her back and it was impossible to reach the phone without letting her go with his other arm. His face was right beside hers, his eyes flickering over her exposed neck, smelling her scent... NO!  
He turned to face her, she felt him looking at her and so she looked at him, giggling. What was this? There was something in his eyes, in the expression of his face. Her smile slowly died and so did his.

 


	8. NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut!

Rich was in denial, as usual when he was with (Y/N), but this situation began getting to him. He didn't even think about it the first time he read about the kissing scene, but after being with her again, after all those months of texting and skyping, everything was different. He felt like she was more beautiful than before, smelled more delicious than before and was more tempting than before.  
When she arrived two days ago and found out about his lie, he was devastated by her reaction. Of course, what did he expect, she was right to be mad at him, but he didn't think it would hurt him so much to have lied to her, to see how deeply hurt she was by his actions. She trusted him, she relied on him being her friend and he had let her down. And on top of it all it bugged him to see her with Jensen. These two had to have a thing going on!

He looked into her sparkling (Y/EC) eyes again and tried to focus. He wanted to say something, but no straight sentence would form in his head. He wanted to use his lips, but there were no words to say.  
“We should do this again...” she whispered with a shaky voice and he nodded slowly. He closed the distance between them and she did the same, they closed their eyes when their lips met for a soft peck. It was slower than before, definitely not the way they would kiss for the scene, but it was only rehearsal right?!  
His arm around her gripped her tighter, pressed her body closer to his. The free hand, that was trying to reach for the phone, was now softly stroking her cheek. Rich's heart was beating fast... he loved her so much, if only she knew, if only he wasn't married, if only... His forehead rest on hers for a moment, trying to sustain her one last time. “(Y/NN)...” he sighed painfully before he finally gave in and kissed her the way he always wanted to.

(Y/N) felt the change in his kiss and immediately joined in, it was all she had wanted for such a long time. She loved Rich and finally she could show him. All her love, all her feelings, poured into this kiss. It almost took his breath away.  
When the tips of their tongues finally met for the first time, it felt electrifying. Their bodies were tingling, swarms of butterflies in their stomachs and hearts beating in fast unison. Quickly their soft kissing became more passionate and wanting. Too long they had waited for this and they were hungry for each other. (Y/N)'s hands had found their way to Rich's neck, they pulled him close and ruffled through his hair. His hands held her as tight as possible, caressing her back and sides up an down. When they trailed down to her butt, squeezing her cheeks, he could hardly hold on to himself and so he pushed her backwards until her legs hit the mattress of the trailers bed. He softly placed her onto it and laid on top of her, his hands entangled in her hair, softly stroking her cheeks. “I love you gorgeous.” he kissed her passionate. If this was a dream, none of them would want to wake up!

Their kissing got more and more heated and the lust became overwhelming. (Y/N) pushed Rich aside so he would roll them over and she would be on top of him. She kissed down his jawline and over his neck, down to his throat and her hands pushed his jacket over his shoulders. He quickly removed his arms from the fabric and sat up to in-wrap (Y/N) in a hug. “I love you Rich!” her hands cupping his face and kissing his lips so sweetly, it would have been a sin to deny them. Rich's hands found their way to the corset she was wearing and unhooked it with skilled fingers. As soon as the first piece of her clothing was gone he quickly unbuttoned her blouse and revealed her beautiful big breast.  
The moment his lips made contact with the soft skin of her cleavage she embraced him and let her head fall back with a long moan. He took this opportunity immediately and kissed his way back up her neck and again put her down on the mattress. Hovering over her he pulled his shirt off and kissed her passionate again. His hands massaged and kneaded her breasts carefully, making her moan louder and sighing his name. There was really no limit to which she turned him on!

As he went down on her, trailing his way with kisses, she removed her bra and watched his hooded eyes looking up at her, while his tongue licked the line above her pants. He was so good at what he did to her, she was almost swimming in heat!  
Rich opened her pants and pulled them down, getting up from the bed while doing so and getting rid of his jeans as well. Enough waiting, he wanted her and it was obvious she wanted him. She reached out her hand towards him and he took it, getting back on the bed, getting back into the arms of his lover. More kissing, more licking, more passion, more lust... the anticipation was almost unbearable!   
Slowly (Y/N) slid her hands down to his hard on and pushed it into the right direction. Without hesitation he entered her, never breaking the kiss he was giving.  
When she felt him inside her, she was in ecstasy. She was drunk from his actions and loving every second of it. Too long had she been dreaming dirty of him, too long had he denied his feelings for her.

Their pace was rather fast and hard, than slow and romantic, both were way too worked up, to have flower sex. Rich's hands moved right under (Y/N)'s butt and pushed her against him with every single thrust. Her moaning got louder by the second, he was doing so good!  
Suddenly (Y/N) bucked her hips up to change the angle of her pelvis and with the next thrust she felt tighter and deeper than before. She was using her pc-muscles to give his cock and extra hot massage while pounding in and out of her. But it was also highly stimulating for her, she was getting closer by the second.  
Rich was now hardly able to contain himself any longer, he sank down on his forearms and thrust faster. Feeling her every bit threw him into bliss quickly and he came moaning for god! Almost at the same time (Y/N) came, moaning his name out loud.

Sweaty and exhausted Rich laid on top of (Y/N), trying to calm down and catch his breath. She had her arms and legs draped around him, holding him tight, dwelling in the bliss of sex with the man she loved. She was in heaven!  
She kissed his cheeks and temples, while he came back to his senses. He stemmed himself up and looked down at (Y/N). Her smile at him was soft, but killed by the look on his face. *He regrets it!*

 


	9. Aftershock

Rich got up and sat at the edge of the bed, fishing for his pants and putting them back on quickly. He didn’t say a word, but the way he breathed and his shoulders moved (Y/N) knew he was pissed off.  
She turned to the other side and stared at the trailer wall for a moment. Was that it? Just a Fuck? Nothing more? It couldn’t be! The way he kissed her was honest and filled with love. And he said he loved her... Why did he regret her then? NO! She would not cry or be angry, she could play this game too.  
Rich just got up and was about to face (Y/N), when she quickly slipped out of bed by the foot, not giving him a single look. It felt odd to be completely naked and watched by a man that she just had sex with, but regret it. She tried to stay calm and strong about it, looking for her clothes with a sense of nonchalance. Rich took his shirt and jacket and put them back on, hoping the fact they just had sex on them wasn't visible. They would still have to film in those costumes.

(Y/N) had put her pants back on and was buttoning up her blouse, looking around for where the corset had gone. When she turned around she saw Rich fully dressed and holding up the corset. She looked at him, his expression was almost blank and she had no idea what was going on inside his head. She took the piece of clothing out of his hand and slung it around her waist, realizing that she wouldn’t be able to hook it herself, cause they were in the back. If she would twist it forward, hook it and then twist it back, her blouse would be completely deranged. And if there was one better sign for having had sex, than wearing no clothes at all, it was wearing deranged clothes.  
Just when she wanted to pull the corset over her arm and let Jill later help her, she felt Rich's presence behind her. He took those hooks into his hands and helped her closing them. She didn’t know what to think anymore. He was so close behind her, definitely closer than he would have to be to just close the corset. His hot and steady breathing in her neck, gave her goosebumps. He smiled and softly kissed her there. Before she could react on this, he was done and walked out the trailer. Leaving her staring behind him, teary eyed, until the door swung back close.

When (Y/N) went to the wardrobe trailer Jill immediately felt something wasn’t right. (Y/N) wasn’t an actress, she couldn’t hide how she felt, her face usually showed her status before she herself knew how she really felt. Not very helpful in this situation and for the upcoming scene she had to shoot.  
Jill asked her what was wrong, but of course (Y/N) didn’t tell her and smiled the pain away. She let Jill fix her costume and hair and asked if it was OK if she did her make up here instead of going to the actual make up department. Jill nodded and didn’t say anything more, but she was worried someone had upset her and she probably didn’t dare to speak up about it.  
Putting the contacts back in, having the full costume and hair and make up on actually made (Y/N) look at herself differently. She could overplay this situation, she knew she could, all she had to do was pull herself together and do her job. She was Candy the Trickster, a powerful being with a lot of class and sass. She would be strong enough to overcome this and play her part!  
With another smile she left Jill and went over to the stage they were shooting on.

Back on set she walked towards the coffee table getting herself a Donut and maybe a coke, she hadn’t had anything to eat in her “lunch” break and well, sex usually makes you hungry. “Hey boys...” she nodded at Jensen and Jared standing at the other side of the table talking.  
Lost in her own thoughts she was looking for a simple sugar Donut and couldn’t seem to find one, even though there was one right in front of her nose. Jared furrowed his brows and gave Jensen a look of concern, something was off with her. Jensen was just about to say something to her when Rich showed up. “Hey Buddy!” he smiled brightly at him and patted his shoulder. (Y/N)'s look shot up and landed right onto Rich, not unnoticed by Jensen or Jared. She realized quickly how she just reacted and looked back down again. Leaving the Donut boxes and getting herself a can of coke from the cooler, she downed half the can in one swig. When she bend her neck back, a little love bite was exposed. Both J's saw it.

“When are we going to shoot?” Rich asked. “We should be good to go in about 10!” Jensen answered watching (Y/N). “Great. That's great!” Rich smiled way too bright, before he patted Jensen's shoulder again. He moved over to the mini sandwiches and got himself one to munch on, not once looking at his actually best friend, (Y/N).  
Jensen gave Jared a look and he walked over to (Y/N) engaging her into a conversation. He then approached Rich. “Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?” “Sure!” he smiled and followed Jensen to a rather quiet spot on the set. Jensen was boiling inside, but he controlled himself.

“What is it?” Rich asked him still smiling, but Jensen looked serious, actually a bit angry at him. “Is something wrong buddy?” he wondered.  
“Do you remember our first night in Rome back at that convention 6 months ago?” Rich looked puzzled at his friend, but nodded. “I walked (Y/NN) to her room and made an attempt to get down on her...” he crossed his arms in front of his chest, his jaw clenched from the suppressed anger. Rich didn’t like the direction this conversation was going and his smile finally died.  
“You went all Wolverine on me for just daring to try to bed her. Telling me this wasn’t the right...” Jensen paused and saw how Rich was chewing on his teeth, obviously realizing what he was on about.  
“I consider you a dear friend, especially for stepping up against me like that, but... I never thought you wouldn’t be a man that stood up for his own words!” “What are you saying?” Rich spat, also crossing his arms in front of his chest now, feeling anger welling up. “I'm telling you that you're an asshole and that you're hurting (Y/NN) more than a one night stand with me ever could have!” Without another word or look Jensen left Rich standing in the shadow.

 


	10. Difficult

Rich was pissed beyond imagination, how dare this stupid asshole to talk to him like that. He had no idea what was going on inside of him or between him and (Y/N). How dare he?! He only met (Y/N) once before, he didn’t know anything about her and now he acted like he was her big brother or something. He didn't know how beautiful she really was, what movies she liked, which candies were her favorite, if she preferred coffee or tea, if she was a vegetarian or had any severe illness. He knew nothing about their relationship and he didn’t know anything about his loveless marriage.  
Rich walked onto the stage and tried to calm down, get into character, after all he still had to deliver today.

Jensen went over to talk to the producers and Rob, asking them if he could change the scene. He lied about having a better idea, something that didn’t involve a romantic relationship between the Tricksters. But as a matter of fact they loved the way it was and actually requested even more drama in the scene with Candy probably crying because of joy and relief that Gabriel was still alive.  
He had no idea how to get (Y/N) out of this and help her.  
“I can do that!” (Y/N) suddenly stood beside Jensen and he gave her a worried look. “I mean I can try to do that, but I guess if I find the right moment to really feel like she would feel... I guess I can do it... cry I mean.” she smiled weakly and walked over to the set. The producers were pleased and Jensen stared behind her. He had to do something. But what?

Jared hated the tension that was on between (Y/N), Rich and Jensen, he was almost able to see and grab it. Cuttable with a machete! He only had to stand there and almost say nothing in this scene, just react to the things happening around him. But it made it sort of harder for him to watch the others.

Jensen wanted to start with the remaining group shots and dialogue to get into the depth of the scene. He set everything the way he wanted it, took his position as well and yelled action.   
Candy would explain to the brothers why she trapped them in a hidden location and chained them to a wall. She would sound hurt and also kinda psychotic. (Y/N) was so good, Jensen could hardly believe it was the same woman that had only started acting the day before. This kind of weirdness really seemed to come naturally to her. But within the takes and different camera angles he saw her eyes watering every so often and he knew that she was trying to take her mind off of whatever happened between Rich and her, by diving into character.

The time for Gabriel's appearance had come. Candy would stand somewhat away from the bound Winchesters and tell them why they didn’t deserve to live, when on the other side of the room Gabriel would appear and tell her to stop. Candy would be shocked to see him, but run over to greet him with a passionate kiss. A tear rolled down (Y/N)'s cheek while she held Rich's face in her hands, his hands grabbing a hold of her coat on her waist.  
As soon as Candy pulled away from Gabriel she would hit him multiple times on arms and chest and yell at him for playing dead and not even letting her and her brothers know. Ranting about how they mourned him and actually buried this very body he was just using.  
Until all angles had been filmed and they had different versions of Candy's reaction, they had to film the kiss and dialogue 12 times. Jensen hated to put his friends through this, but he had to do his job as a director and deliver the best performance he could get from them.

After Candy rebelling against Gabriel one last time and letting him know that even if he didn’t want her to, she would kill the Winchesters for what they did, the whole scene was done and wrapped. The episode was finished.  
Before Jensen could talk to either Rich or (Y/N), both had left the set. (Y/N) went straight to the wardrobe trailer, while Rich went to the make up department. Both eager to leave the studio as quick as possible.  
Jared told Jensen off and reminded him that they would have to figure their difficulties out by themselves and that he as a director still had a job to do, and he would better stick with that instead of getting involved.

Rich was the first to leave the set and get back to the hotel. He was still pissed, but he also realized what he did to (Y/N). He was neither stupid nor blind, he could see through her acting and knew she was crying because of him and not because the scene dictated it.  
He sat on his bed, got up again to pace the room, sat back down on the bed, got up and over to the table, pulling out the hotel's writing paper and started a letter, he scrambled the paper and got up again... he was restless, hopeless, absolutely overwhelmed by the whole situation.  
How could he ever lose control this afternoon? (Y/N) was his friend, he was married and they were on a job! But she... she love him... he just remembered this now. She told him, that she loved him and he ditched her right after he slept with her... He WAS an asshole!

 


	11. Getting it right

*kock-knock-knock*  
(Y/N) opened the door and Rich walked straight into her room, not waiting for her to say anything or slam the door shut in his face. *Of course, just come in, why not...* (Y/N) closed the door and followed him angry inside her room. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and chewed angry on her teeth. “What do you think you're...” “SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!” Rich shouted and took (Y/N) by surprise. “Sorry... I... I didn't mean to shout at you.” he apologized immediately and looked softly at her. “It's just... I need you to listen to me before you say anything at all, OK? Please!” he pleaded and when she didn't say anything but only stare at him, he continued. “I'm an asshole! I don't know why... I did what I did today, it's all so... weird and hard and complicated... when actually it shouldn't be!” he stepped closer to her and gently stroked her upper arms. “(Y/NN) I love you!” he smiled shy. “Since I met you my life has been what it's used to be... Fun, joy, happiness... everything is better and brighter with you! I never told you, but... my wife and I, we... well... we live together, we sleep in one bed, we take care of our children, we make important decisions together... but we're not a loving couple anymore. And actually we haven't been for at least the past year. I didn’t tell anyone, only Rob knows we have a few “difficulties”, but that’s it. Even he doesn’t know whats really going on!”

(Y/N) huffed and waited for him to get to the point. “Sorry gorgeous... I just want you to understand that I did not plan any of this. I fell for you so long ago, but always denied it, for the sake of my family and you. I thought it was just a phase I was going through, a matter of circumstances and I would have never taken advantage of you, just because I had a midlife crisis. BUT... Baby I'm in love with you and if it hadn’t happen today, it would have been another day, but it would have happened eventually, cause I love you and there's no denying it!”  
(Y/N) was trying to stay focused, but she had to fight tears. He hurt her so much today, but she loved him. Rich saw her eyes getting teary, so he cupped her face in his hands and softly pecked her lips. “It's OK gorgeous, I know I messed up. I let you down and I hurt you, but please believe me that I love you and that all I did was just because of me lacking the ability to wrap my mind around what is going on, me denying my own heart. It's not an excuse for hurting you, but I hope you can understand that even though the love in my marriage is gone... I still feel like cheating and that almost rips me apart.” he sighed when he leaned his forehead onto hers and she could hear him taking in a shaky breath.

Rich didn't know if (Y/N) would understand where he was coming from and if she would give him another chance. Suddenly he felt the tip of her nose on his and he opened his eyes only to drown in hers eventually. He had to kiss her! He pulled her closer than she already was and pressed his lips onto hers. They engaged in a passionate and loving kiss, that they only broke when they felt the air getting less.  
“I love you too, Rich. I know you have a family and I must confess that from the moment you kissed me this afternoon I completely pushed that thought aside, because I was so happy to finally have your love and no longer hide my feelings.” He embraced her, she laying her head on his shoulders, him caressing her back and hair, kissing the top of her head. “It's not your fault gorgeous. I should have... I should have manned up and talk to you, instead of leaving right after the most wonderful experience I just shared with you.” he pulled her chin up to face her and look her deep in the eyes. “No more hiding, no more denying! I'm so glad this kissing scene had been written, otherwise I might still be sitting in the dark wondering what your beautiful lips taste like and what an incredible feeling it must be to hold you when you're cuming.” he smiled a bit cheeky and she blushed slightly.

Rich chuckled and kissed her neck and ear, whispering “I love you (Y/N), I love you so much! Please bear with me, I promise I'll make everything up to you!” (Y/N) buried her face in the crook of his neck and kissed him there.  
Both slowly gliding there lips over the neck of the other until they finally came back together and began to softly peck and then gently kiss each other. Rich caressing (Y/N)'s cheeks and running his fingers through her hair, while (Y/N) stroke his neck and shoulders, pushing his jacket off of them.  
They made their way over to the bed and laid down.  
After what seemed like an eternity, (Y/N) got on top of her lover and slowed down the kissing. “We need to find a solution, I can't enjoy this when you feel like you're cheating on your family.” He nodded and lazily played with a strand of her hair. “Yes. When I return home I will talk to Nicole. We should have done that a long time ago already... We know each other so long and so well... I don't know what happened. You know, I mean, we even played out such an scenario and always promised to be honest about our relationship and tell the other if the love was gone or we had fallen in love with someone else...” He looked at (Y/N) in hopes he didn't scare her off with all this talk about his wife. “Maybe after all this time you have just grown to love each other in a completely different way and you're so comfortable with how things are within your family, that it actually never occurred to you to end your marriage?!” The way she said this he realized she was really thinking about it and really meant it the way she said it. No sign of her being upset or pissed off by the whole situation and him talking so openly about it. He kissed her on the cheek and pulled her into a tight hug. “I can only repeat myself gorgeous... I love you!” “Just don’t make me wait... like one of those stupid women who fall for a married man, that constantly tells her he will leave his wife eventually, when actually he always finds a reason not to.” she whispered in a playful tone and he chuckled. “Damn, you caught me!” he laughed and she joined in.

“I can hardly remember my life before I won this competition and met you and the rest of the guys!” she smiled into his neck. He rolled them over and hovered above her, smiling his Trickster smile and wiggling his eyebrows. “Who's the Winner?”

 


End file.
